


Hogwarts

by Aria_Breuer, Frodo the Poet (Aria_Breuer), The Long Series (Aria_Breuer)



Series: Epic Struggles Series: Phase 2 - The Heroes Go to Hogwarts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Multi, Romance, Shadow work, spiritual awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Frodo%20the%20Poet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/The%20Long%20Series
Summary: Hogwarts awaits! From the sprawling castle to its grounds, there hasn’t been a sight to see than Hogwarts! Complete with Hogsmeade Village and the Hogwarts Express! What more could Frodo Baggins ask for?Sequel toDragonoid.
Relationships: Bethany Baggins (OFC Human)/Frodo Baggins
Series: Epic Struggles Series: Phase 2 - The Heroes Go to Hogwarts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783516





	1. Into the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ and _Harry Potter_. _The Lord of the Rings_ and other Middle-earth works belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, Peter Jackson, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers, Turbine and Standing Stones Games. _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and EA Games. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material—original characters, original locations, etc.—belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.
> 
>  **Inspiration Theme Music for Fanfic:** Downton Abbey – Eurielle’s song, “Nothing Will Be Easy”. Andrew Lloyd Webber’s “Love Never Dies” song, “Beauty Underneath”. My Shadow Work brought up the song “Beauty Underneath”, but it fits what I’m going through on my Spiritual Awakening.
> 
>  **Warning!** This fanfic is Rated M for sensual content and dark, intense situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Song for Chapter 1:** A Very Potter Musical’s song, “Going Back to Hogwarts”.
> 
> .x.
> 
> Welcome to my new fanfic, _Hogwarts_ , part of my Epic Struggles series and my Long Series! :)
> 
> I have been waiting a long time to write this fanfic. So, I’m glad we finally made it. :) But what will happen in this fanfic remains up to the characters to decide. :) 
> 
> So, with that in mind, enjoy! :)

Frodo Baggins snuggled his beloved human wife Bethany Baggins. It hadn’t been that long ago since Frodo transformed from a hobbit into his royal blue dragonoid form. Before that, Frodo’s memories of his past lives had been restored.

Frodo had yet to tell Bethany, let alone the Oriental Cat Seraphina, about what had happened during Bethany’s birthing ceremony, where Frodo was in on the plan to show Bethany what had occurred to them during the first three books Frodo had written about her. He wasn’t sure if it was the right time to tell her, as he didn’t want to alarm her. He wanted to make sure she was okay.

The way the words came out as he wrote the stories, Frodo was Bethany’s author as Bethany was his character. Seraphina was also with them, as was Cooper. That made sense. Each played a role in Frodo and Bethany’s lives.

Frodo had yet to tell the light red dragonoid, Parker Dooley, about their pasts, too, and how it was Seraphina who created Maranguan, Parker’s dark, scarred half.

Frodo couldn’t believe all the things that happened, since they reunited. Frodo had gained a wife and friends. Though he had parted with Samwise Gamgee, Frodo’s best friend and nemesis, for now, Frodo wished Sam lived a good long life with his dearly devoted wife, Rosie Cotton.

As far as Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took were concerned, Frodo left them in the Shire. Where they were, Frodo hadn’t a clue, but at least he knew they were safe. Or so he thought, as he looked up.

He peered down at the landscape. The hilly green hills and the castle sprawling out by the Black Lake reminded Frodo that he was at Hogwarts and the Hogwarts Express, as well as Hogsmeade Village, was nearby. Frodo stood there, pensive.

He missed Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. He hadn’t seen them since the Forest of Dean. Frodo wondered what happened to the Golden Trio, since their last meeting.

“Come on! Hogwarts is this way!” Parker commanded, pointing out the castle.

Frodo shrugged, smiling. He looked at Bethany, as he cuddled her. He smiled, grateful to carry her around, to protect her.

Frodo kissed her lips, loving her flavored scent as it wafted his nostrils. “Come on, Bethany. Let’s go.” Frodo smirked, waggling his eyebrows in cheeky delight.

Bethany giggled. “Frodo, your breath smells terrible. Ew! Dragon breath!” She wondered if she was joking or was disgusted.

Frodo giggled, cuddling her even more now. “Come on.” He moved down the hill, keen on reaching their destination.

.

As Frodo followed the others down the hill, getting ever closer to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he couldn’t help but notice a shadowy figure following him. Frodo looked back, terrified at what he saw. The shadowy figure smiled, at which the shadowy figure was joined by another shadowy figure. The way the two shadows looked at Frodo and Bethany unnerved them.

Frodo looked at Bethany, finding she was entranced. Frodo gulped, telling her, “Come on. It’s time to go.” He didn’t know why, but he felt strangely entranced by the shadowy figures. Man, what was wrong with him?

Frodo looked up as he followed his friends towards the school grounds, reaching the castle door. They stepped inside, moving up the stairs to the Great Hall. An orientation was taking place there.

Frodo set Bethany down at one of the tables, where he sat next to her. He could hardly believe he had accepted his dragonoid form. His royal blue dragonoid self, which he couldn’t deny anymore. What else didn’t he know about himself? And those shadowy figures? Why were they so fascinating?

Frodo peered down at the paper in front of him. He looked over Bethany’s shoulder, finding the classes to be rather strange.

“Huh?” Bethany asked, confused.

“What?” Frodo asked, curiously.

Bethany looked at him for a moment, before fixating on her paper. “Well, I mean, there’s a class for Spiritual Awakening. Maybe we should take it.”

Frodo purred, staring wide-eyed at her. “Or I think we can take separate classes—ahh!” He pounded his fist on the table, snarling. “What is with this pull? Can’t I let you go?”

“What?” Bethany asked, curious but sad. “Frodo, do we have to let go? What’s that going to do?”

 _Sometimes you must let go, before you can find each other._ The shadowy figures said, presenting themselves. The shadowy figures smiled at Frodo and Bethany, telling them, _to face the darkness inside, to face your Shadow Selves, sometimes you need to let go, before you can find each other._

Frodo bit his lip. He looked at Bethany, admitting to her, “Um… Bethany, maybe we should take these classes together. We find the ones we like. I’m sure we have many. And, just in case something like that were to happen, we need to be prepared. Let’s take this Spiritual Awakening 101 class, just to be sure we don’t miss something important.”

Bethany nodded. “Good idea.” The moment she and Frodo checked the boxes, the paper transformed its words to the class schedule. Apparently, it was an all-day experience, one Bethany did not expect. Bethany stared wide-eyed. That was the last thing she wanted to find. “Oh, come off it! Spiritual Awakenings aren’t that bad!”

Bethany couldn’t be more wrong.


	2. Let Him Go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Song for Chapter 2:** Andrew Lloyd Webber’s “Love Never Dies” song, “‘Til I Hear You Sing”.

Frodo and Bethany followed their map to the seventh level, where the Room of Requirement was. The stone hallways yawned as Frodo and Bethany neared the room. Past the tapestry, depicting standard-white coated unicorns in a green grassy area, was a door. They opened the door, finding themselves inside a room with stone walls, stone pillars, and a fireplace. The fireplace’s fire turned from an orangish-yellow to a sickly green color.

In moments, the door closed behind them. Frodo gulped, facing Bethany with starry eyes. He wanted her. Now more than ever. He just—

“Ahh!” he jumped at the sight of a few women wearing black ballerina dresses. There were a few women wearing colorful ballerina dresses. Frodo was spun around a few times, as was Bethany. By the time Frodo looked around, Bethany had vanished.

.

Bethany looked around her. No! Frodo was gone, just as her Soul wanted… no, her Soul knew what had happened. Bethany winced, feeling a heavy loss inside her heart. Why was her Soul toying with her? Why did she feel a Shadowy presence take shape?

Bethany tried to run, but she found herself all alone. She couldn’t flee. She didn’t know what to do. Her paper had mysteriously vanished. She couldn’t believe this. What can this mean?

“Let him go,” her shadowy shape said. “Let Frodo go. You’re clinging to him too much. You do that, you let Frodo go, and I can show you your wildest dreams. Come on, Bethany. I think it’s time you embraced who you truly are.”

Bethany gulped. She looked around, but couldn’t find Frodo. Frodo was truly gone. She had to admit it. She loved God. She loved everything about him. And Jesus Christ. She had been clinging to Frodo too much. Her heart weighed heavy. No. She couldn’t let Frodo go. Could she? She just—

“Ahh! Why is this happening to me?” Bethany asked her shadow self.

Her shadow self clicked her tongue. “Oh please! The way you’ve been clinging to him. It’s unnatural. Let Frodo go and it’ll be for the best. You know it to be true.”

Bethany wanted to move, but as she closed her eyes, she felt her Soul take hold. Her Soul demanded her to release Frodo. To release him and be done with him. She couldn’t stand this. Why was her Soul behaving in this way? Did Bethany’s interests mean nothing? Or was it something more?

Bethany let out a scream, tears streaming down her face. She didn’t want to let Frodo go. And yet, she had no choice.

.

Frodo collapsed onto the stone floor. A huge tear tore through his heart. He lost Bethany, his Bethany. He could feel her gone and he could feel himself and herself be hollow. Frodo pressed his fists against his forehead. He rocked back and forth, coping with what he’d just been through.

He couldn’t have imagined something this strong. It was as if his Soul knew this had to happen. He and Bethany were clinging to each other. And now, she was gone, out of his life. Maybe forever, if he dared this to be true.

He relaxed, realizing he was in his royal blue dragonoid form. What was he doing in this form? He wanted to be a hobbit. He did his best to change form, but found he did so. He sighed, grateful to be the bright blue eyed, lighter-than-usual skin, and fair elvish featured hobbit he used to be. His white dress shirt, beige suspenders, and velvet breeches showed best in this light.

Still, the fireplace was lit in a sickly green color. At least, something hadn’t changed. He snickered, relieved to be his hobbit self again.

.

Bethany huffed and puffed. She relaxed on the floor, hearing the impending doom. The voices… they wouldn’t stop acting strange. They were her voices and they were sad, worriedly. Then there was that skunk smell. It was horrendous.

She looked around, for sure she thought she smelled a skunk in this room. This Room of Requirement. But there was no skunk. Did this mean that she did something wrong? Was it all going wrong? What was it that she did wrong?

She let go of Frodo, just like her Soul wanted, just like her Shadow Self wanted. Her Shadow Self and her Soul… they wanted her to let go of Frodo. That was all right, wasn’t it? Now, she could focus on God and Jesus Christ, without worrying too much about the situation.

She sighed in relief. It felt so relieving not having to focus on something that she shouldn’t have focused too much on. Oh, this was a happy day.

.

Frodo wrapped his arms around his knees. He rocked back and forth, feeling so strange. In a way, he was free to do whatever he wanted. Thinking of Bethany too much nearly killed him. Bilbo saw it. Samwise Gamgee saw it. Everyone did. What Frodo and Bethany nearly did, it could have met their doom?

Frodo didn’t want to think about his heart. He didn’t want to go back to that place where he knew he’d fallen in love with… her. He snickered.

Love. Why did love always cause him such trouble? That kind of affection would kill someone.

Frodo shook his head. “It’s why I didn’t want to find a wife. Why did I fall in love?” He slammed his fist against the stone floor, surprised at his own strength.

Frodo looked at the floor in shock. Did his strength grow more powerful? He winced, realizing what a monster he’d become. He clasped his face with his fingers. Why did love tear people apart?

.

Frodo slammed his fist against the wall. He broke a hole through it. It was something he couldn’t control. The voices… they wouldn’t stop. They wouldn’t leave him alone. In his mind, separating himself from Bethany was the best plan. He felt better, more like himself.

And yet, his heart longed for her. He sighed, feeling relief come to him as he turned and looked around. There was Bethany, feeling relieved, too. Frodo looked at her, wondering where their lives would take them.

“Bethany,” Frodo said, startling her.

Bethany stared at him with glowering eyes. She didn’t want to think about him. She looked down at the floor, telling him, “Frodo, I want you to leave me. I know you don’t like this, but I know this is how it has to be.”

“No! Eh…” Frodo stopped, feeling his heart split in two. It couldn’t be. He looked at her now, wondering what was wrong, “…Bethany.”

Bethany looked at him firmly. Her decision was made. “Frodo, go! Get out of my sight!” She stood up, making her way through the doors to the Room of Requirement.

Frodo sagged on his knees. He couldn’t believe what she said. He was amazed by her. He wanted to chase after her, find out what was wrong with her… or rather what was wrong with him. Her fury… it amazed him. He wanted to get to know her. He wanted to be with her forever.

He shook his head, rushing after her and finding her out in the hallway, searching around for something. “Bethany.” Frodo called out to her, getting her attention. He saw her eyes. She trembled, furious with him. And yet, she pitied him. She wanted to be with him, too.

Bethany gripped onto him, unsure how he got stronger, unsure where he got his strength from. Bethany sighed, falling into his arms. Frodo smirked, knowing it wasn’t truly over between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
